


The Darker Creatures

by Yamifire (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Demons, Dullahan - Freeform, Horror, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Naga, Other, Were-Creatures, Yandere, angel - Freeform, puppetmaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yamifire
Summary: This is a collections of dark/short stories with my OCs. If you don't like gory stuff you might not want to read this.





	1. Context Page

1.Dr. Clyde von Blut

2\. Nightlight (part 1) 

3\. Five Nights at Lucifer's

4\. The Overly Protective Brother

5\. The Walking Shadow

6\. Ghost Train

7\. Yandere Hubby 

8\. Nightlight (part 2)

9\. Lets Have A Glass of Red Wine

10. 

11.

12.

13.

 


	2. Dr.Clyde von Blut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cheating woman comes from the doctor and feels as if she is being followed everywhere she goes.

"So Ms.Jessica Villiams jour looking very healthy so I have one more question for jou. Are jou sexual active in any vay?" Dr.Clyde asked as he looked down at his clipboard. Ms. Williams looked away from the German doctor. "Well yes I have.........just not with my boyfriend. I didn't mean to I was just drunk and it was an accident please don't tell him." You see both Ms. Williams and her boyfriend both had Clyde as their doctor and Clyde was the person she would tell thing that she couldn't say to anybody. Dr.Clyde seem to pause and star off into space for a couple of seconds before finally saying "Don't vorry jour secret is safe vith me. Jou can go nov everyzhing vith jou is fine." He said as he turns around to his computer to type something into it. 

Jessica walked down the street it was only 7:30pm but still pretty dark. As she walked she started to think about Dr.Clyde he was a little handsome with his black hair that went to his neck, pale skin, and greenish-blue eyes. He was also pretty short, only 5'5, and looked like a girl from behind, but he was also a bit strange. He always had that permanent smile on his face whenever she saw him, his teeth looked like a shark's sharp and a blinding white, he would always stiffen up and take a deep breath in when he would give blood tests, and worst of all he always smelled of death and blood. Now she just thought it's because he's a doctor he works with blood and dead people sometimes if not all the time. She had told herself this so much she convinced herself this was the truth and that there was nothing going on with the nice German doctor. Even though she told herself that she began to see some strange coincidences happening when Clyde first became her doctor. A week after Dr.Clyde missed a day of work a murderer was found dead in the middle of the highway, then once she swore she saw something red in Dr.Clyde's teeth and when she asked him about it he grabbed a toothpick and said he had eaten some bacon that morning. 

While in her own little world she had reached her apartment she pulled out her keys from her pocket and went to unlock the main door when she dropped her keys. As she bent down and picked up her keys she could swear she saw a figure in the shadows across the street. She quickly stood up and looked behind her only to find no one there on the other side of the street. Thinking it was just her imagination she unlocked the main door and walked inside.When see finally got inside and settled she got out her phone and started to text Todd, he was not her boyfriend, she had lied to Dr.Clyde when she said she cheated by mistake and she would end up regretting that a lot later. 

~timeskip~ 

After a while Ms.Williams started to feel as if she were being followed she would swear to seeing someone behind her but when she would turn around no one was there, but she still couldn't shake the filling of being followed.On this particular night she was going on a date with her secret lover Todd at the nearby restaurant and you see at this restaurant it's really hard to get a reservation. When she got there she saw Todd at a table by the booths and as she made her way over to him she saw a man wearing a coat and hat to cover his face. The weird thing was that he was in a booth by himself and he didn't look like he had eaten anything either she decided to ignore it and sit across from Todd. When she sat down they said their hi's and talk for a bit until the waitress came by Jessica ordered a salad and Todd ordered a steak and fries. After a couple of minutes Jessica began to feel the feeling of being watched again she shifted her eyes to the man withe that hat only to see him looking back at her with Greenish-blue eyes now she didn't know why but she felt like she had seen that eye color before, but she couldn't remember where. She also didn't like how intensely he was staring at her, but she immediately wanted to leave after holding eye contact with him for no more than a minute. 

"Can we get out of here Todd? I don't like the way that guy in the hat and coat is staring at us." She says to Todd as she grabs her things and discreetly points at the man in the booth Todd shifts his eyes to the man "I can go and tell him to stop if he's making you uncomfortable Jessy." You see the man seemed to be much smaller than Todd but with the look he was giving them told Jess that he was not to be underestimated at all. "No it's not worth it I just want to go home." Jess said as she rose up and grabbed her coat Todd soon following suit. They get out of the restaurant and as their about to walk to Jess house she looks through the window of the restaurant to see if the man was still watching them but he was gone. That was weird because she didn't see or hear him leave and it's not like she imagined him because Todd saw him too, so then where did he go oh god she hoped that he wasn't following them to her apartment."Come on lets go Jess." Todd said snapping Jess out of her thoughts "I'll walk you home." He said with a smile it was at this moment that Jess realized that her boyfriend might be there and quickly shouted "NO.....I mean I can walk myself it's only a couple of blocks anyway." 

Jessica would soon regret that choice later. 

Valentine's day was coming up and Jess was not looking forward to seeing her real boyfriend James. She knew she should of broken up with him but she still loved him just not in the way she used too. To her he focused more on work than her and she knew that was selfish but she liked attention. The good news for her was that James didn't come home from his trip to Italy until next week so she had more time to spend with Todd instead. Jess was texting Todd about going on another date on Valentine's day. They both agreed to go to a different restaurant after that creepy man was watching them at the last. When she got to the restaurant though she could not see her secret lover at all she walk more into the dimly lighted restaurant. She then looked around a second time but she still could not see him, then she asked one of the waiters who had said he had not seen the person she had described. She waited a few minutes before she decided to walk out and text him. 

"Where are you? I waited for you." 

"I can't come." 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T COME. WE MADE PLANS." 

He didn't reply for a couple of minutes before responding. 

"We should't see each other anymore Jessica" 

He stop replying to her texted. Maybe he figured out she had a boyfriend and wanted nothing to do with her anymore. 'Shit' She thought then Jess decided to call him ,but he didn't answer. So she tried again and he still didn't answer so she stopped trying to call her. She didn't know whats got into him so suddenly but the way he texted her made him sound panicked. Jessica decided to just call him tomorrow morning and to go home for tonight. She did have another doctor visit tomorrow afternoon anyway so she can asked Dr.Clyde if he had seen Todd come in the doctor's office, but she wasn't going to tell Dr.Clyde why she was looking for Todd. While she was walking home she gained back the feeling of being watched so she kept looking over her shoulder and across the street. A little while after she got home she tried to keep calling Todd but still never got any answers. 

The next afternoon she was in Dr.Clyde's office waiting for the German doctor to come in and about five minutes later he finally came in with his clipboard, permanent smile, and smell of death and blood. He sat down in his leather chair still with that smile stuck on his face and looked at her in the eye before he said "Vhat can I help jou vith Ms. Villiams?" He asked as he grabbed a pen out of the front of his coat pocket "I needed to talk to you." she said as she scratched the back of her neck. "Oh go ahead I am all ears." he said with a closed eyed smile. " I was wondering if you have ever seen Todd Jackson..... he's my friend and we where supposed to hang out yesterday and he never came. He answered my texted but not my calls." as soon as she said that she could have sworn she saw that permanent smile fall a bit but as soon as she blinked it was back to that face splitting smile he always had. " Jou now zhat I can't tell you about ozher patients. I could get fired but I did see him walk passed the window." "Sorry I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to know if he had come passed here."she said quickly as she shook her hands. "Don't vorry about it I'm sure jour little friend is fine. Is zhat all jou needed Dear I have other people to see " the doctor said as he turned to his computer and wrote down something on his clipboard. " No I just wanted to ask you." Jess didn't know why but the last sentence that came out of his mouth sounded really bland and dark not at all like his usual cheery tone. 

~timeskip~ 

A couple of days later she still hadn't seen Todd.


	3. Nightlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy Deleon gets lost in the forest and meets a nice married couple that are not as nice as they seem to be.

               "I knew I shouldn't have went camping by my self." I say to my self as I wonder around the forest. I had decided to go camping by myself because I had always gone camping when I was younger. I asked all my friends if they wanted to go with me but they all said 'No'. I had wandered off to go pee and when I when too go back I realized that I was no where near my tent so like the smart person I am I tried to  retrace my steps, but that just got me more lost. It was starting to get dark and cold so I need to find some where I can stay I mean who knows what type of wild animals are out here in this forest waiting to eat me.

 As I walk I spot a light coming through the trees that could be  ~~a murderer's~~ someones house. I had heard there were cabins out here in this giant forest but their so spread out it's rare to find one. I walk through the trees until I spot it

 It had a nice orange glow coming from it you can practically feel the warmth coming of of it. I run up to the porch and knock on the door I hear muffled foot steps before the door opened. On the other side was a man about 5'3 with a fluffy platinum blond side cut, white turtle neck, kakis, and no shoes. He was handsome he had tan skin, a slight stubble, and a cute round face. He looked surprised when he saw me at the door and then confused. "Can I help you sweetie?" He said with a kind and kind of a deep voice. I smile a little "Uhh I'm kind of lost.....and I was wondering if I could stay here for a while?" I asked as I cross my arms over my cold body I really hoped my nipples are not showing that would be embarrassing. "OH you poor Dear. Come in right now I'll have my husband fix some tea." He said as he stepped aside to let me inside.

             I walk in the house and look around as he locked the door. "I'm Mark Dowling and you are who?" he said as he walked into the house. "I'm Mandy. I'm sorry for intruding on you and your husband." I say as I look around the house I noticed there was a gray house sitting across from the fireplace. It was already lit and crackling away the warm honey glow of the fire lighting up the whole house. "It's alright Mandy we don't get many visitors out here anyway. You sit down by the fire and I will go get my husband." Mark calmly said as he walked up the stairs to the left to go find his husband. I sit down on the gray couch and look around more. The inside was very cozy they have a nice black carpet, about two lamps, and a TV mounted on the wall and this was only the living room I can't see the rest of the house. A few minutes later Mark came down with his husband who looked the complete opposite of the blond. He was about 6'5 he has neck long raven black hair, sickly pale skin, a smooth face, milky hazel eyes that made him look blind but I knew he wasn't because he was looking down at me, and bandages around his throat . He also had on a black short sleeve that showed his sleeve of tattoos on his right arm, it was a tattoo of a snake wrapped around his arm surrounded by cherry blossom and other flowers. He was also wearing sweatpants and also no shoes but unlike Mark his face held no smile only a giant frown.    

              "Don't worry about Nathan he's just a little pissed because I woke him up." Mark said as he grabbed Nathan's arm and drag him to the, what I assumed, kitchen. "Natey could you please go make some tea for our guest.""Hai" Nate replied. Oh so he is Japanese I didn't want to assume he was Asian, that would be rude. Nathan walked into the kitchen to make some tea "Also heat up some of the leftovers!" Mark yelled as he walked over to the fireplace and through some wood into it. I heard some shuffling and the hum of a microwave. After a few minutes Nathan came back with a tray with a plate and a teacup he handed them to me. As our hand touched I notice he had long nails and they were kind of sharp. I haven't really seen a lot of guys with long nails at least not this long. I look at the plate it had shrimp fried rice, 2 egg-rolls, and a cupcake. "Sorry we only had some leftover Chinese food. I hope you like it." Mark said with a nervous smile Nathan still had a stoic face. "No I like Chinese food and cupcakes." I said as I picked up the fork from the tray. 

               As I was eating Nathan walked back upstairs to go back to bed Mark stayed downstairs with me and started to turn off all the lights. The only thing lighting the bottom floor is the fire still keeping the living room a nice honey glow. After the lights were off Mark came to me with a pillow and and thick blanket. "It can get a little chilly here in the middle of the forest. We only have one rule for guest. Stay out of the basement." The last sentence sounded like a demand. Mark then turned on his heels and headed up the stairs to join his husband.

~Timeskip~

               A little while in the night I could not sleep at all I keep thinking about whats in the basement. Why of all things would he say stay out of the basement. I sat up from the couch and look at the basement door a quick peek wouldn't hurt would it? I then get up and tiptoe to the door I slightly jiggle the doorknob and I am surprised it's unlocked. I open the door very slowly and look down the stairs. At the bottom was complete darkness I know this was stupid but I walk down the stairs and feel around for a light switch I finally find it an flip it. A single light comes on and I could finally see the room.  **I wish I hadn't.**  

              The room is covered in dried blood. There was a table in the corner with knifes and other weapons on it, but the worst put of it all is that there was a person tied to a chair in the far left corner. He was tied up and slumped over in the chair. His hair was brown, long, and dirty, skin tan and also dirty, but his clothes were clean and new. I walked up to him and as soon as he sees my feet he flinches away still not looking at me " I-I didn't d-do anything. I-I'm a g-g-good boy." He stuttered and shook. I kneel down to him and whisper "No it's okay I'm going to get you out here. What's your name." he didn't say anything he just looked at me with shaking green eyes. I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of him so I stand up and run to the table with the weapons and pick up one of the knifes. I then run to the man, I don't think he was older than 22, I start to cut the ropes but stop when he shouted "NO! D-don't they'll find y-you just g-go." I don't understand why he didn't want to be cut loose. He then looked up shocked before lowering his head quickly. Before I could say anything I hear "........There you are. I thought I told you not to come down here." come from Mark before I feel myself getting hit over the head as everything fades to black I see Mark smiling down at me.   


	4. Five Nights at Lucifer's (Night 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A FNAF based chapter  
> Sorry if this chapter is shitty I wrote this really early in the morning. 0 ^ 0

    I don't know why I accepted this stupid job. This job is being a security guard at Lucifer's Pizzaria all I have to do is make sure that no one breaks in and keep an eye on the animatronics. It sound easy enough I mean who is going to still from a pizzaria anyway. I went there yesterday to pick up my uniform and have a tour. I walk into to the pizzaria and it's only 11:30pm so I have 30 minutes before my shift starts. I start to walk to the security room and look around. On the main stage The Yuso Brothers, besides Yami, were motionless. These robots are creepy with their giant red cheek marks, permanent smiles, and blank eyes and as I keep walking I could swear their eyes were on me ' ~~That weird'~~. As I keep walking I also pass Yami he's sitting on his piano bench and his fingers are still on the keys. I asked why they keep him on his stage and they told me  _' It's to much work to put them on and off their stages.'_ I guess thats true I mean their almost 300 pound robots.

   I finally get to the security office it has two metal doors on each side  _'I wonder why though.'_. There is a table in the middle of the room, a phone, and a tablet on it there's also boxes of pizza and cans of soda on the table too at least I know I won't have to get up as long as I don't have to pee. It seems that there's a message on the phone I click the play button on the recorder. _".....Hello, hello it seems that you are the new security guard. I have some advice for you for your first night, you_ _should_ _see_   _a tablet on the_ _table it will show you the cameras around the pizzeria. You should keep an eye on the cameras. The doors are for safety reasons incase someone ~~or something~~ tries to hurt you. Now you should keep an eye on your power level you see we only use the backup generator when the Pizzaria is not opened it's just so we don't use anymore power than we need to. Anyway that's all for now...." _

'Oh I guess that explains the metal doors.' I think to my self as I sit down and pick up the tablet the clock in the hallway chimes. My shift has finally started and ends at 6am I turn the tablet on and look through the the cameras. I look at the main stage camera and it showed the 5 robots still in place with their opened eyes. I then check on Yami he seemed to have moved a bit, but that's normal because Yami is a motion activated robot so he probably just turned on when I walked passed him. I have nothing to do so I took out my phone and played some candy crush for a few minutes. It was about 30 minutes before I decide to check the cameras again I don't know why it's not like anyone will break in here. As I look at the main stage camera I could have sworn that they were looking right at the camera but as I blinked they were staring straight ahead "Maybe it was my imagination." I say out loud to myself. 

  I only took this job to have some money in my pocket and this was the only job that hired me. I think it was because the other guard stop coming to the work for some reason. It doesn't matter what happened to them because all I care about is having some money. When I look at the clock on the tablet it's 3:50am I only have to be here for about 2 more hours and then I can go home and sleep. I look through the cameras again ".....Wait did Lucifer move?..." I whisper to myself. Lucifer was holding his left hand up and had his mic in left hand too, and now his hand was down at his side. His faceplates also looked like they've moved slightly because I could slightly see the glint coming off of his exoskeleton. No that's silly they can't move by them self I'm just tired. I stand up from the desk and stretch for a bit "Yup I'm just tired I've been up since 9:30pm and haven't got any sleep." I say out loud my voice slightly echoing in the almost empty room. 

  I sit back down at my desk and take a couple of deep breaths. I am just seeing thing because I'm tired as all hell. I check the camera again and Lucifer was in the same position as he was in before. 'See just imagining thing Luci didn't move at all.' I thing as I sigh in relief I check the clock again and it's now 4:15am 'Just two more hours and I can go home......' I just don't know what's up with me today, I mean thinking that robots can move that's silly maybe I've been watching too many horror movies.


	5. Protective older brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slightly implied incest and yandere. Cursing
> 
> May Jones has a crush on her co-worker Yami, but his protective brother gets in the way of her confessing. 
> 
> Also Yami and Luci are human in this and are 27 and 29. I have to split this into 2 parts because this is long.

  May's POV

  I have been thinking of ways of ways to ask out Yami Yuso for months. We're co-workers at a very nice high school in California he's a English teacher and I'm a History teacher. I've been trying to ask him out on a date since I started working here 3 years ago the only problem is his older brother Lucifer, yea he's named after the devil, or Luci Yuso. Luci always comes to see Yami to take him out to lunch and by always I mean  **ALWAYS**.When he does come to get Yami, Luci puts his arm over Yami's shoulder and drags him out of his office and Yami doesn't say anything about it and just follows his older siblings, but it gets weird, the weird part is, it seems that Luci is always touching his brother in some way and that's not that weird because their brothers it's just that he mostly touches Yami's waist and shoulders a lot. I've also noticed that when he talks to Yami he speaks very sweet and energetic with a giant smile on his face, but as soon as Luci speaks to anyone else, especially me, his tone becomes all bitter and his face scrunches up like he's just smelled garbage or ate a really sour lemon. 

  Anyway today is the day that I will ask Yami out on a date I don't care about his two-faced brother. It was the end of the day and I walk in to Yami's office and see he's sitting at his desk typing away on his laptop. I don't think he saw me come in so I slightly knock and he slightly jolts before looking at me "Oh hello what can I do for you?" he asked as his British accent dripped onto his words-I never understood why Yam sounds British but Luci sounds American I asked and Yami told me their father was from England and Yami spent more time there when they were young so he just developed the accent- "Oh. I was just w-wondering if you would like to go get dinner some t-time?" I ask as my voice shakes with nervousness the older male stared at me for a while before he said "I'll check and see if I have any free time and then if I do I'll take you up on your offer." On the inside I was smiling like an idiot but on the outside I kept a chill smile "Oh cool. See you then."I say as I walk out his office when I was far away enough I squealed and walk down the hall with a skip in my step.

  Lucifer's POV  
 

  As I sit on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV the front door opens letting the setting sunlight bleed into the dim living room. I see Yami come in and hang up his coat and put his bag down next to me. "Hey Yams what happened at work?" I ask him the same thing everyday and nothing really happens, but I have to know what's happening to my sweet little brother when he's at work and I'm not there. "Nothing much.....well May asked me out for dinner." He said as he took off his suit jacket I was shocked for a few seconds before I was boiling in anger. I didn't let my anger show on my face, I won't show my ugly side to my sweet baby bro, I then stand up and walk to the kitchen "Let me make dinner and then you can tell me all about it." I shout from the kitchen. 

~20 min later~

   I put the plate down in front of Yami and then I sit down across from him with my own plate. "So. Tell me about this dinner thing with May." I say while I pick up my fork and stab at my food "Well she asked if I wanted to get dinner and I didn't want to be mean so I said 'when I have time'. He said as he put some more food in his mouth.  ~~ **Who does that skank think she is asking out my sweet brother like that. It's already enough that he lost his innocents to some shitty bastard.**~~ I hum to show that I had been listening and we ate the rest of our food in silents. When we were done with dinner we go and sit on the couch and watch The Walking Dead. After a few minutes into the episode I look at Yami "So Yams when are you going on your date." I say as I try to keep my eye from twitching "What? It's not a date Luci. And on the weekend." He said as he turns his head to look at me and his face read  _'why would you think that?'_ "I was trying to be nice and we're just going as friends." aww my bro is so sweet, but he might think it's not a date but  **she** might. "You're so nice bro I don't know what I did to deserve you." I say as I give him a hug after a few second I let go and Yami stands up. "Well good night Luci. I have to get up early tomorrow.""Good night Yams. Sleep well." 

  I have been up all night thinking about May Jones. I never liked her, she is always talking to Yami around his lunch break, and I think she hates me too and thats good I can use the anger towards me against that  ~~ **Slut**~~  . No one is going to take him away from me if have to break all her bones, I will, and if I have to  **KILL** her I will. Ya know what? I'll just follow them, and I know that Yami is a grown man but I just want to make sure  **she** doesn't try anything. 

  By the time I'm done with my flurry of thoughts it already 5:30am Yami has gone to work by now, he likes to be extra early. I walk down into the kitchen and see a note on the refrigerator  _'Luci I went to work an didn't want to wake you up so I decided to let you sleep in, just this once, and I also left you some breakfast in the microwave. ~Yami_  Oh lil' bro your so sweet. As I eat my breakfast I think some more 'I'll see him at lunch today anyway.  **She** can't try anything while I'm around there watching.' 

 

  May's POV

  I was so excited to go on a date with Yami, we made plans when he arrived at work, I'm surprised that Luci is actually letting Yami go on a date with me I'm sure he hates me, but he's probably doing this to make Yami happy. Anyway Yami and I decided we would go to a nice restaurant this Saturday night. When I get home today I'll pick out something nice to wear and do my hair tomorrow night. As I'm walking to my classroom I see Yami walking down the hall to his, that's on the other end of the hall, classroom I wave to him as he walked passed and he waved back. 

  It was lunch time and I dreaded it because I know Luci is here. I still walk to Yami's office and open the door, and sitting in Yami's chair is Lucifer. It was awkward because he just stared at me with that stink eye and a frown, I guess Yami told his brother about the date. "So you and my lil' bro are going on a date." he sounded like he was asking but I knew he wasn't because of the frown on his face. "Yea. We are." "Why?" he asked "I don't think it's your business on who Yami da-" "IT is  **my** business I'm his older brother" he raised his voice a bit as he cut me off. I wasn't about to back down "Well he's a grown man.""Yea I know but I don't want you taking advantage of his naiveness." Luci said that sentence with so much anger I could almost feel the acid dripping off the words. When I was about to say something else Yami walked in the room and Luci face perked up and he stood up with a smile. "Yams there you are I was wondering where you went." I watched Luci hug his younger brother "Sorry I was printing out some papers for class tomorrow's classes." he replied as Luci let go of him. Yami put the papers on his desk and smoothed out his suit before he noticed me. "Oh May is there something I can do for you before I go to lunch with Luci?" he asked as he tuned to me.

  Luci was standing behind his younger brother staring right at me while crossing his arms. I decided to tick him off a little more "I was just wondering, what time did you want to go on our date?" "......I was thinking 7:30pm. Is that ok?" "Yea that's fine." Luci looked like he wanted to murder me. Yami turned around to face his, slightly taller, brother and Luci face flipped from pissed to happy "Ok we can go Luci." he said as he walked out the door "Coming Yams." Luci called back before he looked at me with fire in his hazel eyes, and then followed after his brother.   

 

   Lucifer's POV

  "Yams did you hear what she just said." I asked my stupid bro "What?" he replied while looking at me while we walked down the hallway. "She said 'DATE'." I said putting emphasis on the word 'date' Yami looked at me with a confused look before saying "And?" when he said that I felt like exploding with anger, but I hide it. "And.....you didn't correct her." "I didn't need to. She knows that we're just going as friends." he said 'I don't think she does' I think to myself as I shove my hands into my pocket. We finally got outside that shitty school. 

  As we ate lunch all I could think about was a way to get rid of  ~~ **bitch.**~~ 'I could burn down her house, poison her, cut the breaks on her car, oh I know  ~~ **I'll break her**~~. I'll kidnap her and hide her in some abandon building, I mean summer break is about two weeks away so I'll have lots of time to plan this out.'

                              ~Timeskip~

  May's POV

  I was waiting on Yami to come pick me up, I was wearing a short sleeveless dress and I curled my hair. After a few minutes I hear the doorbell ring and I jog to the door in my heels and smooth out my dress before I open the door. Yami was in a black suit with a white undershirt and red tie, and his short hair was tied back in a low ponytail but his long bangs still covered his left eye, he was very handsome. "Oh hello Yami." "Hello May. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." he said as he smooths out his tie "No I just finished getting ready when you rang the bell." "Well should we get going May?" he asked as he put his arm out for me to take. I grab my purse and keys before locking and closing my door, and then I grab Yami's arm and we leave.

  Yami got us a table by a window and in the front of the store. We got a bottle of red wine and ordered our food, Yami got chicken and dumplings and I got steak and fries. As we were talking I could have sworn I saw a flash of red hair go past the window and I turn to look out the window but I didn't see anyone, so I turn back to Yami. "Are you alright May?" he asked "Huh?.....Oh yea I thought I saw something outside, but it was probably a bag." we continue to drink and eat for about an hour.

  We were walking to my house and I was a little tipsy, I had drunk most of the wine, Yami held onto my arm to keep me from falling on my face. We finally get to my house door and I stumble to get out my keys, Yami saw how I was struggling and he grabbed the keys, before unlocking the door. Yami put me down on my couch and smooth out his suit before he turned to me "Are you going to be okay here by yourself? I can stay for awhile if you like." "I would like for you to stay for a while. I'll just change into my P.J's." I walk to my bedroom 'This is my chance!' I think to myself as I grab a white tank-top and a pair of shorts. I change into my "P.J'S" and head down the stairs to Yami. 

         

  


	6. A/N Broken laptop

I am so sorry nothing new has come out. My 10 year old MacBook finally broke down and I have to go get a new laptop so it will be a while before I update.

SORRY

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Discord https://discord.gg/rUkbpwB  
> Or tumblr yamifire.tumblr.com


End file.
